elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silvenar (City)
Silvenar is one of the eight major cities in the province of Valenwood, being the capital of the region of Malabal Tor, specifically in the Silvenar Vale. Silvenar is the spiritual home of the Wood Elves, being the home of the Silvenar and the Green Lady, the leaders of Valenwood. By game *Silvenar (Arena) *Silvenar (Online) Description Geography The city-state of Silvenar is situated in a region called the Silvenar Vale, which is in the northern area of Malabal Tor. Silvenar is nestled along the western banks of the Xylo River, a long river that runs down towards the reaches of Grahtwood. The roots of Silvenar extend beyond the city-state, with a cave located inside the Graht-oak along the Xylo River. Despite the dense forest, Silvenar can be seen miles away, since it is the only other Graht-oak in Malabal Tor. There are several ruins found around Silvenar, a lot of them hold significance. The ruins of Ouze are found in the east, and it is where those who break the oath of the Green Pact go when they perish. To the west is the Chancel of Divine Entreaty, which is an Ayleid ruin and a temple of some sorts. Silvenar city itself is a rather simple layout. The entrance to Silvenar is a large bridge and an area where the Guardian of Silvenar, a hulking Lurcher. In the center of the city is a large Graht-oak tree. This is where the Silvenar, and the Green Lady resides. It is also the most massive building in Silvenar. At the base floor of the Graht-oak is the marketplace, which leads to the rest of the city. Inside the tree are vine ladders that lead to upper levels, which connect to the other trees. There are three other trees in Silvenar, one in the northwest that overlooks the Broken Coast, one in the south that looks towards the Xylo River Basin, and the one in the east that looks towards the rest of Silvenar Vale. At the base of these trees are other merchants and even Guildhalls. Silvenar is built atop of a hill, so walking out of Silvenar, other than the main entrance would lead to steep slopes and sunken valleys that surround Silvenar. Traditions History First Era Like other settlements, the city-state of Silvenar was birth from the Green-Sap, one of the Towers of yore, and it eventually became a fully-fledged settlement. It is unknown whether the city-state or the Silvenar title came before the other but both became related. The Silvenar represents the people of Valenwood and is the overall leader of the Wood Elves. In its earliest years, Silvenar, among other cities like Haven and Ceyatatar flourished with the construction of the White-Gold Tower, within modern-day Cyrodiil. The trade deriving from the tower gave these settlements mass amounts of power.Ayleid Cities of Valenwood After High King Borgas of Skyrim invaded Valenwood when they denied the teachings of Marukh and killed amidst the Wild Hunt, the province of Valenwood under the Camoran Dynasty and the Alessian Empire waged war with each other for several years. Once the Alessian Reform was dispelled, the Colovian West would join the Alessians in their battle against the Camoran's Valenwood. Although in 1E 2714, a plague from distant Thras had hit Valenwood, leading to Valenwood's defeat at the hands of the Alessian Empire. But the Camoran Dynasty was still a notable figure, and so to prevent a rebellion, the Empire granted the Treethanes of the Dynasty full independence in the Empire. One of these settlements was Silvenar, Archen, and Eldenroot. These settlements grew from simple trading posts to fully-fledged power.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, a group known as the Houndsmen had surfaced throughout Malabal Tor, waging war against the Silvenar. After the Silvenar was freed from the longhouse of Jathsogur, he traveled to the city-state of Silvenar, to begin the Handfasting, the formal wedding between the Silvenar and the Green Lady. But the leader of the Houndsmen, Ulthorn the Hound had entered Silvenar first, declaring a new order, with the intent of marrying Gwaering, the Green Lady, some people took to his side. Some of them did not, including Treethane Thalrinel, who resisted his advances and was swiftly killed by Ulthorn. The Houndsmen captured the city of Silvenar until the First Aldmeri Dominion, and the Silvenar intervened. Around the same time, the Alliance War had ravaged the continent all over, the Ebonheart Pact had made advancements into Dominion territory. Under the command of Adavos Dren, the Pact had created a tunnel from the Roots of Silvenar, attempting to collect samples of the Graht-oak. Fortunately, he was killed and the operation ended in disaster for the Pact.A Time of TroublesRoots of Silvenar The Aldmeri Dominion had surrounded the city-state of Silvenar, holding off the bridge entrance. With the help of an Agent of the Dominion, the Guardian of Silvenar was taken down, and the Dominion had gained entrance of the city streets. Ulthorn had imprisoned the three Spinners of Silvenar at each corner of the city, prompting the Agent to free them. Eventually, entrance to the Silvenar's Audience Hall was achieved and the Agent confronted Ulthorn and the enthralled Gwaering. After subduing the Green Lady, the Agent killed the Hound. With Ulthorn dead, the Agent retrieved the Handfast and the ceremony had begun. Indaenir had officially been named the Silvenar of Valenwood, succeeding Edhelorn before him. Although, a strange anomaly occurred when the Mane, Akkhuz-ri had succumbed to dark magic, slaughtering Khajiiti guards with him in Silvenar and escaped for Reaper's March. The Aldmeri Dominion followed suit.Events in "Restore the Silvenar"Events in "The Dark Mane" Third Era With the passing of Pelagius Septim I in 3E 41, a new Emperor was needed to fill the Ruby Throne however, Pelagius I had died without any heirs, leaving the throne to his first cousin, Kintyra Septim I. Kintyra I was the daughter of Agnorith Septim, who was the brother of the Great Tiber Septim. Before she was the Empress, Kintyra I was the Queen of Silvenar, working alongside the Silvenar as they watched over the city-state. Kintyra I's reign was prosperous and filled with a bountiful harvest. It was known that she was a patron of the arts, including music and dance. According to legend, Rajhin of the Khajiiti Pantheon had stolen a tattoo off of Kintyra I's neck, this was before he was made a member of the Pantheon. In 3E 48, Kintyra I had passed away, leaving the throne to her son, Uriel Septim I.Brief History of the Empire, Book IThe Third Era TimelineVarieties of Faith: The Khajiit During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Silvenar was under the rule of King Paligorn.Events in After the faraway War of the Red Diamond had concluded, Pelagius Septim III ascended to the throne of Solitude, as he descended into severe madness. Before his reign, when it was King Mantiarco, the Silvenar was Varbarenth, ruling out of the city-state of Silvenar. Not much is known about his time as Silvenar but considering that they rule until death, Varbarenth was likely the Silvenar during Pelagius III's time. There have been stories surrounding Pelagius III regarding his madness. One such legend was when he would lock the Princes and Princesses of Silvenar in a room, slipping declarations of war underneath the door. Considering how demented he was and both Solitude's and Silvenar's location, there was likely no wars between them. Eventually, Pelagius III assumed the Ruby Throne, although his wife, Katariah Ra'athim assumed the role of Regent Empress, issuing the golden years of the Empire.The Wolf Queen, Book IThe Madness of Pelagius Minor Events *2E 565 – The Silvenar Rangers had won the Mammoth-Ball Championships of that year. Their engraved grapefruit-sized, leather ball is a valued item throughout the province.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/items-valenwood Treasure Items in Valenwood] Gallery Silvenar Floor (Online).png|Silvenar circa 2E 582. Silvenar (Arena).png|Silvenar circa 3E 399. Silvenar Tracker (Legends) DWD.png|Silvenar Tracker in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Silvenar's team was known as the Rangers.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] **This is referenced in with the stolen item, "Tattooed Mammoth-Ball Trophy", which has the mentions the Silvenar Rangers as the Mammoth-Ball Champions. Appearances * * * * Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations Category:Cities in Valenwood Category:Lore: Cities